Watching the Movie
by Kathryn51703
Summary: I have brought the HTTYD Crew to my lair to watch their movie! Not the best at Summarys...DIS-CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

" I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Yelled Stoick, but when his hammer came in contacted with the bars of the arena a bright surrounded Berk and took all the Vikings and Dragons (From dragon island or the cove of course…well all except the Red Death who by the way was extremely mad.)

The Next thing they knew the Dragons were dumped in one room except for Toothless who was gently placed on the floor and Vikings in another with Hiccup and Astrid gently placed on the floor.

"I STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIREY HOLLIGANS DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" A muffled voice from the bottom of the pile yelled. "Yeash! You didn't scream!" A soft voice came from the corner.

When they all looked over they were met by a girl who looked 11. She had Dirty Blonde hair with green streaks in it pulled into a bun with green eyes and had black glasses. She had on a grey shirt with black leggings and grey sneakers. She had Daggers strapped across her arms and legs, had 2 short swords at her sides and had a Bow 'n' Arrow across her back.

"Hello Everyone! I am Kathryn51703, Rider of the Snaptrapper The 4 B's, The guardian of Chocolate, Flawless Archer and Sorcerer, but you can call me Kat or Kathryn."

"Why did you bring us here?" Asked Hiccup. "Well Hiccup since you're the only one who asked and didn't _YELL _I suppose I could tell you." She said with a smirk. "Your all here to watch a movie, so please everyone put your weapons in the bins over there." She said. "Well everyone except Astrid and Hiccup. I trust you will be kind to my…other guests as well." Kathryn said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Snotlout said with many other Vikings agreeing with him.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Kathryn shouted.

Everyone scrambled over and put there weapons in the bins. "Thank You" She said. "Fallow me." She pushed open a large set of doors and smiled "Welcome to my theater!" Kathryn said. While being gasps and shocked faces.(Please tell me you guys have seen a theater if not please seek metical attention NOW!)

"Ok seating arrangements Hiccup your with me. Then Stoick in the front row with Gobber, Spinelout, Hoark the Haggard, Burnthair the Broad, Phlegma the Fierce to his left and then Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Everybody else can sit wherever. I'm going to get the other group." Kathryn said before she disappeared in a flash.

She came through another door a few moments later leading…

"DRAGONS!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"NO! Everyone calm down they won't hurt you if you don't have a weapon. Ok Dragons you each get a stone slab. Toothless you go sit by the one next to Hiccup the rest of you can choose." Kathryn said. Once everyone was seated she made a high pitched noise and Snaptrapper flew in the window. "Everyone this is my pet Snaptrapper Breanne, Bridget, Beatrix, and Beverley or for short the 4 B's." Kat said after tacking a seat the dragon lied down next to her.

"Ok I hope everybody is ready!" Kat said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok here we go!" Kathryn said.

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk.**

The Vikings jumped upon hearing Hiccups voice.

**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Everybody chuckled at the perfect description of their home.

_**The image drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Wonder why!" Snotlout just ignored him.

_**The image drifts closer, circling.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

"OH!OH! What do we have?" Tuffnut said. Everybody just face palmed.

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

_**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE.**_

_**The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP ...dragons.**

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, leaps off the front porch. **_

"Why couldn't you just stay inside?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shrugged.

_**He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

**We have stubbornness issues.**

_**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**_

_**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

'Does Hiccup not like his name?' Stoick thought.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said Viking blushed.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

**HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

**HICCUP. Ack. **_**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear**_**.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

**STOICK Hiccup!?**

**STOICK(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe**

**They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

**Do I believe it?**

All the older Viking laughed. 'That rumor was still going around?'

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do**

Stoick beamed proudly at Hiccup who refused to meet his eye.

_**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1 Gronkles.**

Groncles roaring in pleasure.

**Nadders.**

Nadders cooing happily.

**Zipplebacks.**

Zipplebacks smiling at hearing there name.

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

Monstrous Nights holding there heads high.

**STOICK Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1 None so far.**

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless was laughing at the scene.

**VIKING Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**_

_**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

_**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

Snotlout was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach laughing his butt off, but abruptly stopped when one of Kathryn's daggers landed next to his face.

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler**

Everybody laughed at him acknowledging his small size.

_**EXT. VILLAGE- STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**VIKING- FIRE! **_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels**_

_**From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

**Snotlout,**

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**

**And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

Hiccup and Astrid were both blushing.

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

A couple of Vikings flinched having delt with Hiccup and his machines.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Snotlout snorted. "Who would want to go out with useless?" But before Kathryn could grab one of her daggers Astrid already punched him in the face.

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer.**

**You can't swing an axe...**

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter**_

**VIKING Arggh!**

"HEY! That hurt!" came a voice from the back of the room. "Sorry! It wasn't suppose to go off…" Said Hiccup and was met with a "No Worries!"

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

The Viking laughed at the friendship between the Blacksmith and his apprentice.

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! **

_**Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

**GOBBER I'll take my chances.**

**GOBBER Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

'So that's why they kill us. It marks a rank.' they thought.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders were insulted. They had to be better then that!

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter.**_

_**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles were happy. A girlfriend is a mate right?

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zipplebacks were excited. Twice the status is good…right?

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.**_

_**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER. **_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire! **_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

The Nightmares were proud. Only the _best _Vikings go after them.

**They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. **_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**_

_**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacts to the same sound.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

_**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward**_**.**

**STOICK JUMP! **_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**_** the sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"No way!" said Snotlout flexing his muscles." It's going to be me!" Everyone groaned.

_**In the stall, Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

"Was that the best idea?" Stoick asked. "Certainly not but I did it anyway." Gobber replied.

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. **

"Sit. Roll Over. Beg." Gobber said. Hiccup doing all of these things earned laughter from the crowd.

**You know what I mean.**

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

_**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7 Come back here!**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**_

_**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught.**_

_**Stoick and his men rush in.**_

_**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

Said Nadder flinching at the strength Of Stoick.

**STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They. Are. Not. Devils." Hiccup whispered through his teeth.

_**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**_

_**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

_**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. **_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH**_

The whole room stared at the screen in shock. 'Hiccup the Useless hit the legendery Night Fury?'

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

_**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

_**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_

_**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

_**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

_**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**_

_**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare**_

_**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

_**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. **_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... **_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. **_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment**_**.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. He releases Hiccup**_**. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! **_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

**HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? **_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies.**_

**STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

_**Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

**TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... **_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP He never listens.**

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

**GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up. **_**They reach the doorway.**_

**GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. **_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

**HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys. **_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door... and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

Stoick turned to Hiccup. "Son I'm so sorry for not believing you. As soon we get home I'll send out a search party." Hiccup looked down at this. "There is no need." He said.

"What do you mean there's no need, I mean you hit-"Stoick started but was interrupted by Hiccup. "It's not there anymore!" he shouted. "What do you it's not there anymore? How would you know?" Said Stoick. "Your about to find out said Hiccup quietly. And waited for the next scene to start.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok before we begin the next scene I would like to bring in a special guest…Now introducing…VALKA!" Kathryn said before a door opened and out Valka came with Cloudjumper trailing behind her.

"Oh boy…" Gobber whispered. "Val…Valka? Stoick sputtered. "Yes Stoick, and I have heard and seen of the way you treated Hiccup…I didn't believe it at first but after watching the movie I am extremely disappointed." Valka said before turning and sitting next to Hiccup.( Hiccup, Valka, Kathryn, Toothless, Cloudjumper, and the 4 B's are sitting on a platform off to the side of the room.)

Stoick's face was full of shock. 'My Wife and Son have both been lost to those beasts? They. Will. Pay.' He thought angerly.

"Ok now that that is taken care of lets start the next scene. Oh! And throughout the movie more people will join us" Kathryn said with a smile. Then, the next scene started.

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY **_**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

Hiccup scowled darkly, while Valka was rubbing his back.

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. **

**They'll find another home.**

"Even if you could find the nest Old Fatty ain't gunna be movin' any time soon." Said Hiccup while Astrid, Valka, Kathryn, and The Dragons laughed and the Vikings looked at strangely.

_**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**_** Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted**_

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Stoick!" Valka yelled who looked down in shame. "That's how you got everybody to go with you!? Wow I feel sooo loved." Hiccup said sadly. Astrid looked up to Kathryn who nodded making another chair next to Hiccup appear and Astrid run up, sat down and started to comfort Hiccup while everyone looked at her with shock.

_**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**_** The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"What is it with you and undies?" Snotlout asked. "You don't want to know ." said Hiccup.

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"Hey!" yelled Hiccup while Gobber was chuckling quietly.

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

**STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER So am I. **_**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

**STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER No, you don't.**

**STOICK No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER No you don't!**

**STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!" said Hiccup will imitating Gobbers voice. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Everybody laughed.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

**STOICK When I was a boy...**

"Oh here we go…" said Hiccup making everyone laugh harder.

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup said making everyone laugh again.

**GOBBER You got a headache.**

**STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains**,

"Nope only a Whispering Death can do that." said Hiccup making Valka, Astrid, and Kathryn snort.

**level forests,**

"Nope only a Timberjack." said Hiccup again making Valka, Astrid, and Kathryn snort.

**tame seas! **

"Nope only a…wait is there a dragon that can tame seas?" asked Hiccup. "No not yet sadly that privilege can only be done by the gods." said Kathryn sadly.

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. **_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

Everyone held there breath waiting for the next scene to start.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok. Now these next few scenes with Toothless Hiccup are very touchy so if you try and hurt them I will not hesitate to hurt you." Kathryn said with a smirk.

**EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

"Please don't tell me you went to look for the Night Fury alone!" Exclamed Gobber. "I had to. No one believed me." said Hiccup.

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"Temper, Temper!" said Kathryn with a smile.

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

Everybody laughed at his poor luck

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**_

Everybody chuckled.

_**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

Everybody suddenly went pale, but no one was more pale the Gobber and Stoick.

_**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead.**_

"Oh… so that's what a Night Fury looks like…" whispered Ruffnut. "We need one." said Tuffnut while Ruffnut was nodding.

_**Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)** **Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

Stoick beamed proudly at his son who wasn't even looking at the screen but at the black dragon next to him.

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

**I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"I am not." said Hiccup quietly so only Astrid, Valka, Kathryn, and the dragons who cooed at him sadly.

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged**_

_**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

'What is he doing?' Thought Stoick angrily.

_**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed.**_

Everyone sucked in a breath.

_**The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**_

"That hurt." whispered Hiccup and only Astrid, Valka, Kathryn, and the dragons heard and all burst out laughing. The Vikings not hearing Hiccups remark stared at them as if they were crazy.

_**It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**_

_**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

There was a moment of silence before Stoick and a few other Villagers started walking toward Hiccup angrily prepared to hurt him as much as possible.

Kathryn handed Valka her two short swords and grabbed her Bow 'n' Arrow while Astrid grabbed her axe.

"YOU ARE PREPARED TO PROTECT THIS..THIS…TRAITOR!" STOICK BELLOWED.

"Yes" Astrid and Valka said at the same time. Kathryn stepped forward. " I have said this once and I will say it again back down now or else I will not hesitate to hurt you." She said. "We would win." Stoick said. " Yes you certainly would." Kathryn said sarcastically. "Because we certainly don't have weapons or anything and you do." "We certainly…" Stoick said reaching for his axe remembering he turned it in. "don't…" "Back down." Kathryn said slowly. After the returned to there seats Kathryn put her bow back, retrieved her swords from a very appreciative Valka, made sure Astrid put her axe back, and calmed Hiccup down she walked over to the edge of the platform. " Ok we're going to have a break so please go through that door." She said pointing to an empty wall. "There's nothing there!" Shouted Snotlout. "Ops…" Kathryn said snapping her fingers. A flash of light appeared and there stood a door. "There." She said. "We'll meet you in there." She said and in a Flash Kathryn, Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Toothless, Cloudjumper, and the 4 B's disappeared. Shrugging to each other the Vikings and dragons went through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates. I've been really busy! Now some more characters will be coming in this chapter due to requests for you guys… Still trying to figure out who…I guess my mind will wander until I choose! There will be more then 1 chapter as a treat for you guys today! Now lets get this party started!**

When the Vikings and dragons entered the other room they were met with a long table filled with strange food they had never scene.( Modern Food…) " Well Dig in!" said Kathryn. "Dragons there is fish over there." She said while pointing to baskets of fish, witch Toothless, Cloudjumper, and the 4 B's were already digging into.

The Dragons had already started eating by the time all the Vikings got seated. "Well your going to eat right?" said Kathryn will eating something they couldn't identify (It's Pizza). "They probably don't know what it is" said a small voice from the corner. When every body turned there was a girl a little shorter then Kathryn with darker hair with violet highlight and Green eyes, but unlike Kathryn she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing jeans with a blue shirt on with black sneakers, she also didn't have any weapons.

"RACHEL?! How did you find _my _lair!?" Kathryn shouted in shock with. " It's not that hard to find. All I had to do was fallow the smell of chocolate." Rachel said with a smirk. " It's not my fault I'm the Guardian of Chocolate!" Kathryn yelled in rage, just now realizing the stares of the Vikings and Dragons. "Well now that you've had your fun why don't you introduce yourself." Kathryn said emotionlessly.

" I am Rachel, Kathryn's younger sister, I am just here to help my sister out." Rachel said with a smile. "Ok now tell me the real reason you're here." Kathryn said while chuckling. "Dang it." Mumbled Rachel. "I wanted to play with the hatchlings." She said. "Fine." Kathryn said. " Plea- WAIT WHAT!?" Rachel said shocked. "I said Fine. I trust you enough to play with the hatchlings carefully." Kathryn said. "THANK YOU!" Rachel said jumping up and down towards the door. "But…" Kathryn said happily with an innocent smile. "You have to take care of them first." She said. "Ughhh!" Rachel said walking out the door.

"Get eating!" Kathryn said. And after having to explain a lot of foods everyone walked into the theater room and took there seats, all except Kathryn.

"Ok Vikings and Dragons of Berk I have brought more people from the future!" Kathryn said.

And after that Another Night Fury glowing blue stepped out of the shadows with two people fallowing it.

"Meet… HICCUP, ASTRID, AND TOOTHLESS FROM THE FURURE!" Getting shocked faces from the crowd.

**Everybody thank **Izzy-dragon-rider** for suggesting bring Future Hiccup as well as Future Astrid and Toothless. Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. The reason I brought my sister in is because I was bored and I knowing my sister she would track me down just to play with the hatchlings. **


	6. Chapter 6

**See! I promised 2 chapters in 1 day! P.S I don't think I'll be adding anymore characters from the Future. Now let's start the show!**

Everyone was going crazy seeing future Hiccup and Astrid (Picture them from HTTYD (If you don't know what HTTYD stands for please seek help immediate) 2). "ENOUGH!" Shouted Kathryn with a tired look on here face and everyone turned up to her. "I know your all surprised and I don't blame you but please lets get back to the movie." She said getting nods from the crowd. F. Hiccup, Astrid, And Toothless came up and sat by there younger selves. "Ok lets begin." Kathryn said while sitting down.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_** Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**STOICK Hiccup.**

"Hiccup got caught! Hiccup got caught!" chanted Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, but a glare from Kathryn shut them up quickly.

**HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK I need to speak with you too, son.**_** Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment. **_

**HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

Everyone laughed at the Father and Son.

**BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCUP No, you go first.**

**STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. **

" Why didn't you?" Snotlout asked.

"I was trying to be polite." said Hiccup.

**Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home**

**STOICK -You'll need this. **_**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it. **_

**HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons**

"And never will!" said Hiccup darkly. " Don't worry you only every have to kill one dragon and it was for the greater good of the dragons. Trust me." Older ( Or Future whatever you want to call him) Hiccup said getting a weird look from Younger (or past or present again I don't care) Hiccup.

**STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

"No and he never will." mumbled Younger Hiccup getting hug from young Astrid.

**STOICK This is serious son! Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands.**_** Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"I would surly be crushed!" said Y. Hiccup sarcastically easing some of the tension in the room.

**Which means you walk like us.**

"With the slouch to?" asked Y. Hiccup making Everyone platform laugh wile the Vikings down below were thinking ' Do we really slouch?'

**You talk like us. **

" I'll pass." said Y. Hiccup.

**You think like us.**

"NOOOO! My Brains are the only thing I have left, again making everyone platform laugh.

**No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

**HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK Deal?**

**HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"Is that how all of your conversations are?" Asked Y. Astrid

"Yep." said both Hiccups at once.

**STOICK DEAL?! **_**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument. **_

**HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal. Satisfied,**_** Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door. **_

**STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. **_**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

While everyone was watching the Movie the 2 Toothless's were talking about the adventures they would have with Hiccup over the next few years…

**SEE! I never normally break a promise. I know this is really early but September 12-20 I will **_**NOT **_**be uploading due to…I'm going to Disney! This is my first time and I cant wait! So I just wanted to warn you guys so please don't spam me while I'm away. I will probably check fan fiction while I'm there if I get internet, but I'm not sure if they have it there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! THIS WAS SO OVERDUE! I'VE JUST BEEN SO CAUGHT UP PREPARING FOR SCHOOL!**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

**GOBBER Welcome to dragon training! **_**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**_

**ASTRID No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns**

**RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

**ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

**HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. **_**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**_

**TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?**

"The door you mutton head!" said Ruffnutt shaking her head a stupid brother.

**GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"How is that honor?" asked Kathryn in horror.

**SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? **_**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**_

Snotlout who was still in shock turned towards Hiccup. "Not…One…Word…" Snotlout said through his teeth.

**TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings? **

"Tuffnutt there is only one class" said Kathryn slowly.

_**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**_

**GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak.**

**That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Thank you, Gobber I really needed that." said Hiccup face palming. "Anytime Hiccup Anytime." Gobber said while chuckling.

_**GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. **_**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

**GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.**

**GOBBER The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

**GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?! \**

"That's unlikely." said Kathryn.

**(BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight. Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

"Told ya." Kathryn said with a smirk.

**SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

**GOBBER I believe in learning on the job. **_**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP A doctor?**

**FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

**ASTRID A shield.**

**GOBBER Shields. Go. **_**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield. **_**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his**_

Stoick was shaking his head in disappointment 'Why couldn't Hiccup just lift a measly shield?'

**Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**_** Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**_

**RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

_**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**_

**GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?! **_**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**_

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**_** The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT Five!**

**FISHLEGS No, six.**

**GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD- **_**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**_

**GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**

_**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

_**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**_

**SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out- **_**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**_

**GOBBER Snotlout! You're done! **_**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**_

**HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTRID No. Just you.**

"That's not what I meant." said Astrid in a quick defensive way. Hiccup chuckled at this remark.

_**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**_

**GOBBER One shot left!**

_**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED**_**) Hiccup! The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. **_

_**It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**_

Everyone…well mostly everyone…let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six! **_**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen**_**.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. **_**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill. **

"Yes, _Gobber. _Then why didn't Toothless?" Hiccup said while smiling.

"Who's Toothless?" Asked Gobber. Hiccup pointed to the black dragon.

"Ohhh what breed is he?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Night Fury." said Hiccup calmly.

_**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**_

**I promise to update more! I'm so sorry for taking so long!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ!

**I HAVE MADE A VERY HARD DECISION AND HAVE DESIDED TO DIS-CONTUNUE THIS STORY. MY RESONS ARE I HAVE FOUND MANY MISTAKES, BUT KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT I MAY RE-WRITE THIS IN THE FUTURE.**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE: REWRITE IS UP!

**THE REWRITE IS UP! I CAN'T WAIT TO REWRITE THIS THING! SO VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT THE REWRITE WILL EXPLAIN VERYTHING CAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TYPEING IT AGAIN SO... YEAH!**

**KATHRYN OUT!**


End file.
